piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mr. Joshamee Gibbs/The Thin Man In Stand-by
It been two years Johnny Depp is trying to make a remake of the old movie The Thin Man. This week,'' Warner Bros announced that they're putting the movie in stand-by because of the too big budget for that type of movie. They were supposed to begin to shoot it next november but, now, it's almost sure that we won't heard about this movie for a while. This is pretty sad for Johnny Depp that really wanna do the movie (he was supposed to be the producer and the main character) and for all the fans of the first movie. But, for us, POTC fans, it can be a potential good news. Johnny had a lot of projects for the futur years, but they were practically all cancelled. So, now that ''The Thin Man ''is out of the way, there's only one of all the projects of Johnny that isn't cancelled, in stand-by or that can't be shooting before some years, and I'm sure all of you, mateys, know about what I'm talking right now... 'PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 5 !!!' But Rob Marshall was also supposed to direct The Thin Man, and after to do Into The Woods''. So, I imagine that Disney will decide if they wait for him or if they take a new director. ---- Previously, Disney had made a list of director they would have liked to have if Rob couldn't come back : -Tim Burton : A very talented director, I like everything he does, but POTC ? No way. -Sam Raimi : I liked his Spider-Man ''trilogy. He was able to fit action, humor and sadness together. I'm just gonna say... Maybe ??? -Shawn Levy : I saw ''Big Fat Liar,'' The Pink Panther and ''Night at the Museum 1 and 2. I imagine he would be great for the humor of the movie, although it was more kids gags in his precedents films. But he also did Real Steel, so it wouldn't be his first action movie (though a big part of Real Steel ''was sentimental scenes)... So he could maybe do it, be I'll admit that the real reason why I want him, it's because, since he's from my city, maybe he would do a premiere in it ? xD lol -Chris Weitz : Personally, I hate ''Twilight. But it's not his fault if I think it's not good, it's because of the books. It's hard to do a good movie if the books are already bad. But it's just a question of opinion. I also saw his movie named The Golden Compass. I think it was an original movie, with a lot of potential. It wasn't perfect, but, I read a little bit on Wikipedia and I saw that he had to change a lot of aspects from the book that weren't suit to kids. Since he was the writer and the director, I think he did a great job. Again ; maybe ? -Alfonso Cuarón : I saw just one of his movies, but I really appreciated it : Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I'm not a fan of Harry Potter as I am for POTC, but the third one is one of my favorites, maybe even my favorite. It's from this one that the HP began to be more dark, and I truly think that this is what Pirates need ! Also, his movies are always applauded by the criticism and I'll admit that I'd love to see a Pirates film being criticized well or, better, winning an Oscar !! (MY DREAM ! xD) But perhaps that I go too far... ;) Bruckheimer-marshall-pirates-1-.jpg Johnny-and-Tim-johnny-depp-30793566-1024-768-1-.jpg Johnny-Depp-and-Gore-Verbinski-1-.jpg What about you, mateys ? When do you think we will have some updates about P5 ? When do you think the shooting will begin ? What do you think about the director ? Do you what Rob to stay ? Or a director that figure into the list ? Or maybe Gore to return ?? Or, finally, an other director that you think could be the perfect one ? Hahaha, so many questions... :D Category:Blog posts